Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. A non-volatile memory device (e.g., a NAND flash memory) allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Non-volatile memory devices typically include two-dimensional arrays of non-volatile memory cells. The memory cells within a two-dimensional array form a single layer of memory cells and may be selected via control lines in the X and Y directions. Non-volatile memory devices may also include monolithic three-dimensional memory arrays in which multiple layers of memory cells are formed above a single substrate without any intervening substrates. Exemplary three-dimensional memory arrays are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,882 to Johnson, entitled “Vertically Stacked Field Programmable Nonvolatile Memory and Method of Fabrication.”